Cheat
by HolidayingFromTheWorld
Summary: "That is, if you do what I say." Malfoy finished, moving his arms to rest beside her, the forearms pressed against the stone wall flat as he leaned forward more, mouth beside her ear as their chest's almost brushed. "What do you say? Want to be my slave, Granger?" (Sorry for that terrible summary... It's a snippet of the first chapter. It's much better in context.)
1. Chapter 1

(( Okay, first thing's first. My story is set after the battle at Hogwarts but all the good guys survived (even Snape. 'Cause he's a good guy. Like it or not.). Second, hello and welcome to my FanFic! :D I hope you enjoy and please review so I know your suggestions and opinions! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll try to answer them as best I can! With that over, please enjoy~! ))

Hermione Granger was a cheat. That's right. Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her generation had cheated on a test. Not just any test. Her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, more commonly known as N.E. . That wasn't even the worst part…

Hermione could deal with guilt, you see. During her seven years at Hogwarts Hermione had to lie many a time, to various people actually. She hadn't planned to do it anymore though; not with _you-know-who_ finally gone.

The worst part, was that she'd got the idea from one Draco Malfoy. Draconis Malfoy. The ferret, The weasel. The slimy, Slytherin God. Her best friends arch-nemesis and her tormentor.

He called her a twot and a goody-two-shoes and a teacher's pet. She hated him. She doubted the arrogant prick even knew basic manners, like 'thank you' and 'please'. In fact, she didn't doubt, she _knew_. If he did have any form of manners or courtesy, she wouldn't be in her current position.

You see, the trouble had all started two weeks ago when the library was shut for reconstruction; it was one of many areas of the castle that had been completely destroyed during the battle that had taken place at Hogwarts. Even with magic it would take a week at least to re-build and repair the books!

So, with no other choice, Hermione was forced to study her most dreaded subject, potions, in the nosy, unstudy-able environment that was the Gryffidor common room. The common room was usually completely filled with people and if she stayed late until they'd all gone to bed, she would be exhausted the next day and miss valuable lesson time.

When she did stay in the common room at normal hours, it was chaos. Harry and Ron, _especially_ Ron, were completely distracting. They acted like fools and always tried to steal her books and make her talk to them, which was downright rude.

When she tried to study in her dorm, it was even worse. The constant stick of Lavender's god-awful perfume and the giggling of Parvati Patil as she gossiped with her sister through her wand. Any normal witch would be driven mad with such intolerable circumstances, but, Hermione wasn't a normal witch, she was the brightest witch of her generation, so her grief was intensified by 10.

With no other options, Hermione could do little but struggle with what little studying she could do, until she overheard Draconis Lucius Malfoy talking to his cronies; Blaize Zambini and Theodore Nott. Hermione had been sorely disappointed to find Malfoy when she first arrived at Hogwarts. She thought a prestigious, wizarding school would lack such popular clichés like a 'bad boy group', but there they were; in all their arrogant, obnoxious, egotistical glory. The event that had triggered the snowball effect to Hemione's eventual demise had started with them. With one simple conversation, in fact.

~ "_Maaaaaaan_, potions blows." Zabini whined, much to close to Hermione's desk for comfort.

"Too bad it's mandatory, huh?" Theo chipped in, scratching the back of his neck as they both turned to look at Malfoy, who was lazily lounging against the wall, admiring his wand.

"Don't be such girls. Potions is easy. Or maybe I'm just too brilliant." The blonde smirked, as easily confident as ever as his friends shared a tired look.

"Of course you are, Drakie~!" Theo purred, batting his eyelashes. "And dreamy and athletic and smart and rich and powerful~!"

Draco growled. "Oh, shut up. Jealously is pitiful on you, Notts."

Blaize laughed. "Leave him alone, Theo. Unless you want those tiny balls hexed off."

_So vulgar…_ Hermione thought with an irked expression, despairing for the future of witches and wizards if these where the three most girls wanted to father their children.

"You would know, Zambini." Theo smirked back.

"Anyway, potions _is_ easy for you, Draco. You can do no wrong in Snape's eyes." Blaize clicked his tongue, impatiently.

"Actually, the old bastards been surprisingly tight lipped about the whole exam." Malfoy mumbled, grudgingly.

"Oh? Then what are you going to do, hm~?" Notts hummed, sounding far too amused for Draco's liking.

"Isn't it obvious? My highly evolved brain has given me the most magnificent idea thanks to all the pureblood being supplied to it." Hermione could literally hear the smirk dripping off the tone. He might as well have shouted that comment to her face as it was obviously directed at the muggle-born witch.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a God-"

"And don't you forget it." Malfoy cut in.

"Now, what's the great idea?" Zambini finished for his friend who had been cut off.

"Cheat sheet."

"Cheat sheet?" Came the reply in unison.

"Are you guys deaf as well as idiots?" Draco snapped, impatient as ever.

"You're serious? What if you get caught?"

"I'm offended you think so little of me." The Slytherin murmured.

"Okay, so, he's serious…" Theo sighed, standing up straighter as Snape walked in, silencing the class. Hermione paid no more attention to the trio as they took their usual seats at the back of the class. She was too deep in thought to really twig the fact they'd been standing by _her_ desk, which was 1. About a mile away from their desks and 2. Right next to her, a known tattle-tale.

A cheat sheet, huh? That would solve all her problems and, besides, it'd still be all her own work… She just didn't have time to memorise it… But, it wasn't really cheating, right?! It was all her work… ~

Looking back, Hermione had been stupid. No, more than stupid. Dense, utterly foolish, thick, dim, obtuse! She let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the boy cornering her. Her mind was clouded and her mouth felt like it was full of sawdust as she stared at the evidence that had the power to ruin her _and_ it was in the hands of a boy who had proven to be nothing but a nuisance to her over the years.

"So, what'll you do, Granger?" The voice that slipped out of the pale lips in front of her was as cold and slimy as the snake emblem on his long, dark robes; contrasting startlingly with his ghostly pale skin and illuminate, platinum hair. He looked sinister and eerie and even though she could hear the buzz of people in the hallway up from the one they were in, his cold, grey eyes made her feel totally isolated and deserted.

Hermione gulped as shifted her gaze back to the image of her, suspended in the air before her like a retched memento. The image was simple, one look and you could tell straight away what was happening in the captured moment. It was her most shameful secret yet. All the other bad things she'd done before now - breaking curfew, sneaking into the ministry, unchaining a dragon, etc…- had been done with the noblest of intentions… This, would not been seen as something proud and grand in the long run, she knew. Hemione stared at her untameable mane of caramel hair, veiling her face; although that didn't matter as the hair itself was proof enough that that was, in fact, Hermione Granger. Her body was hunched and her quill poised above parchment as her head seemed to be focused on her lap, where her up-turned hand lay, scribblings scrawled all over the unblemished skin. Hermione gulped. _Cheater. Cheater. Cheater. Cheater._ Her own mind seemed to have turned against her as it taunted her, mercilessly. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to block out everything. Her conscience, Malfoy's steady breathing, that god-awful picture… Everything. For a second, it worked. Hermione gathered her thoughts and forced herself to think rationally as she remembered to breathe; just before she passed out from subconsciously holding her breath for at least 4 minutes. When Hermione finally re-opened her eyes, her resolve fizzled before dissolving into nothing. Her brown eyes widened as she was greeted with Malfoy's cold smirk. Suddenly, all the pieces slotted together. It was like a switch had been flipped.

"You…-" Hermione growled, dangerously low before being silenced by Draco's finger pressed against her soft, sea-shell pink lips.

"Now, now, Granger. Let's not forget who we're talking to, hm?" He waved his wand, arrogantly, making the image blur and contort in front of her.

"You planned this, you-you-" Hermione struggled to find a suitable adjective in her blind rage. No word could have matched her fury anyway.

"Heh. Salazar, have I finally rendered the perfect little priss speechless? I truly have a gift. Maybe I should go on the road? I could call myself 'Draco: The swot slayer.'" He smirked, enjoying every minute of Hermione's utter turmoil immensely.

"Malfoy…" She growled once more, pushing his arm away angrily, making him blink. "You planned this, didn't you? You insufferable little berk!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low so someone didn't look down the blocked off corridor.

"What makes you say that, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smirk slipping as he stepped close to her again, a certain element of intimidation in his judgemental grey eyes.

"Standing next to my desk… You knew, didn't you?! How much trouble I was having! You knew I was desperate and would have tried anything! You're unbelievable! Inconceivably wicked!" The witch cried, fighting back a scream of frustration as she clenched her fists.

"Why, thank you. It was a good plan, wasn't it? And you played right into it, Granger…" His smirk returned.

"…" Hermione looked down, something heavy and pressing weighing on her mind. It stood out from all the other hectic thoughts running through her brain a-mile-a-minute. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, making the image disappear before lifting her chin with the tip of his wand, forcing eye contact as he trapped her wild chocolate, brown eyes with his own steely orbs.

"Why have you done this?! What can you possibly gain?! Why show this to me before the teacher?!"

Draco's lips turned up into a vindictive grin that sent a shiver run down Hermione's spine before Draco chuckled, darkly, almost to himself.

"Granger, I'm not going to show this to Snape."

"What?" It was Hermione's turn to look confused as Draco slowly removed his wand, replacing it with his finger, slowly tilting her chin further up and moving forward until he hovered mere centimetres above her, minty breath filling her nostrils and making her mind cloud all over again. For such a cold person, his breath sure was hot. It burned her cheeks. Scorched her lips. It felt like he was breathing fire onto her, not soft exhales of air.

"That is, if you do what I say." Malfoy finished, moving his arms to rest beside her, the forearms pressed against the stone wall flat as he leaned forward more, mouth beside her ear as their chest's almost brushed. "What do you say? Want to be my slave, Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

((Ah~! Nothing like writing a bit 'o Dramione while listening to Green Day, eh? :D Anyway, welcome to chapter 2 (because I'm to lazy to write a proper chapter name. I'm open to suggestions for chapter names, by the way! ;D)! So, thanks to all of you who are bothering to read my drabble! I can't believe I'm writing two chapters in one day, but, just between you, me and the entire internet, I have nothing better to do. I'm sad. Well, I suppose it is 11:30pm and I'm sick… I'm so rambling! Sorry, I promise I'll stop and start writing proper intros, okay? Please enjoy! Domo Arigato! Also, your reviews give me strength to carry on in my desperate state! *wink* *wink*))

Hermione's face was blank for a moment before her slightly chubby cheeks wobbled before giving way as she laughed, raucously, not giving a damn about the passing students.

"W-What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Granger?!" Malfoy demanded, pulling back and glaring at her before glancing in the direction of the buzz of many conversations going on at once.

"You. I never had you pegged as a joker, Ferret. But man, that killed me!" Hermione tried to wrangle in her helpless giggles as she held her aching side. She hadn't laughed that much in _ages_. Something's you just had to laugh at though, even a serious, bookworm like her!

"Granger, I'm not fucking kidding, okay?" Draco told her, seriously, quirking an eyebrow as if daring her to laugh again.

"U-Um…" Hermione blinked, suddenly totally _un_-amused by the situation. Still, could be worse, she supposed… Malfoy could be squeezing all up against her. The recollection made her skin crawl a little. Oh, no. Dear lord no. His suggestion was laughable, even when serious. She hated the blonde. He was a daddies boy and an arrogant asshole that she had spent years not-so-secretly hating the guts out of. She'd even punched him for Godric's sake! Besides, she was totally against slaves, Elvin or not. Hermione sighed. "Sorry, Malfoy. Even if you are serious, that's never going to happen, you must know that. You're not a complete buffoon."

"'Never going to happen.', eh?" Draco gave his infamous smirk and flicked his wand again with ease you'd expect after seven years to perfect the technique of waving one. Her worst nightmare was once again flaunted before her and she gritted her teeth, biting her tongue between her teeth harshly at the front, keeping it hidden between her plump lips so Malfoy wouldn't see the power he held over her, even if he knew he had it anyway. She refused to give him any sick, twisted, sadistic pleasure. Her brown eyes hardened as his next words slipped out his mouth, all smooth and gentle despite the obvious malice behind his pleasant front. "Then I guess you can forget about your future, huh?"

"How much?"

"What's that?"

"How much to make 'that'-" She looked pointedly at her guilty secret before back at his amused, smug face. Oh, how she longed to punch his pinched, little features again. "Disappear?" She finished, resisting the urge to really sock him one.

"_Oh_, that 'much'." It was Draco's turn to laugh now as he eyed Hermione. Did she honestly think she could buy him out? "Granger, I have enough money. Seriously. I mean, Salazar, I could buy _you_ if it took my fancy. I'd rather have you for free though." He smirked.

"You're such a slimy, despicable, vile, little creature." Hermione hissed.

"Only for you, baby." He purred, sensually. He only did it to piss her off. This whole situation was to piss her off. Too long had this bitch looked down on him and given him about as much respect as one gives a stray dog that wanders into your backyard. "You know you love it…" He breathed, stepping closer again.

"Oh, how you couldn't be more wrong, Ferret." Hermione smirked back, making his lips tighten and eyes harden again.

"With that kind of lip, I'm guessing you _want_ the whole school to know your little secret then, eh, Granger?" He said back, voice as cold and hard as his eyes.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. What was she going to do? She couldn't let him show that picture to _anyone_. Being smart was her _thing_. Harry was 'The Boy Who Lived'. Ron was 'The Best Friend'. Hermione was 'The Brains'. She couldn't lose that! It was all she had! It was her identity! Her life! Not only that, but if the professors found out, she could get expelled! Her whole future could be ripped away from her! She might have to go home and become… A dentist. The thought made her feel sick.

Hermione gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride. "Alright." She agreed, quietly.

Draco smirked, knowing he had most definitely won this round. "Knew you'd see things my way, Granger." He glanced down the hall again and leaned in, drawing close again and breathing. "Dungeon. Midnight." Before pushing himself back up and strutting away like a peacock, proudly showing off his cold plumage.

His arrogance just made her despise him even more! Did he always have to act like such a prick?! What was he thinking?! Slave! Fucking slave! Hermione's head hurt from all her rapid thoughts and undistinguishable opinions in the mess she usually called her mind. Hermione leaned back on the wall, heavily, rubbing her head slowly with the back of her hand. All this trouble for a potions test? She'd have been better off failing….

Hermione was silent during dinner, causing her two friends to glance at each other, nervously.

"'Mione?" Ron asked, nudging her with his elbow as Harry looked between the two.

Hermione, who had been deep in thought, looked startled. "Hn? What? Oh." Her eyes focused on Ron and she frowned, letting out an irritated sigh. "Ronald, don't inhale your food. You're making a mess." Hermione picked up her napkin and scrubbed at the side of his messy, gravy smeared face.

"H-Hey! I can do it myself!" Ron protested, trying to struggle. A light pink rose to his cheeks, making Harry grin.

His best friend was so dense. He liked Hermione. It was painfully obvious to everyone except the two involved. Only… Hermione was so much harder to read. Did she? Didn't she? Hell, it was hard to decide if she even liked them, sometimes! She still spent the majority of her time without them, in the library or in her dorm. They'd hardly seen her for the past 2 months thanks to exams and she was snippy and sharp whenever they did speak, still, she was their 'Mione.

Across the dining hall, someone else was thinking how she was his "'Mione". Draco Mafoy's eyes skimmed over his newest toy as she wiped at Weasley's face. Damn, that made him fucking angry. He hated other people touching his things… Weasley was far too comfortable with Hermione. Always ogling her and touching her every chance he got. Well, he had to put an end to that, didn't he? It's be no good if she went blabbering to Weasle-bee and Pothead about all the things he planned to put her through for making him so damn angry all the time! She pissed him off! More than Crabbe and Goyle. More than fucking Pansy Parkinson, for the love of Salazar!

"Dear diary, Granger's so pretty. Her eyes sparkling like fresh piles of butterfly shit and her hair smells like unicorn jizz." Came a fruity, mocking voice from beside Draco.

Draco's head snapped to the side. "Shut up, you wanker." He growled at one of his companions.

"Yeah, Zambini, lay off him. A girl's heart is tender at this age."

"Heart? What heart?" Draco laughed at Theo.

"That 'cause Granger took it?" Blaize smirked before yelping as Draco gave him a sudden shove, forcing him off the bench and onto his ass.

"You bloody tosser!" He shouted, making the hall fall silent and stare at him.

"Mr. Zambini, please refrain from such language at the dinner table." Came an annoying trill from the head table that screamed McGonagall.

Blaize hurried back onto the bench, shooting the snickering Theo daggers.

"Serves you right, you arrogant prick." Draco smirked.

"It was a joke." Zambini sighed.

"In bad taste." Theo pointed out.

"No one asked you." Blaize sniffed, childishly.

"Let me get one thing straight." Malfoy said, suddenly to his two friends. "Granger is my slave. She's a mud blood bitch and all I plan to do is put her in her place. She doesn't belong here and I'm going to make sure she runs home to Mummy." Draco smirked, eyes sliding back to Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione… You've sneezed like 50 times! You okay?" Ron asked, blinking.

"Guh… I must be getting a cold." The witch replied.

((Haha. I'm so funny! If you get the sneezing joke/reference review! Owo))


End file.
